Could We Have A Happy Ending?
by quickssalgron13
Summary: Puck and Quinn are told that their daughter is dead, and they go through life grieving her, missing her. But what happens when Beth isn't dead, and she goes looking for her mother? Will Quinn ever believe that her daughter is alive? Will she ever love again? Two shot. M for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**A/N: If any of y'all are from the UK and watch Eastenders, I've literally been watching old episodes again, because I clearly have no life. This is inspired by the Ronnie/Danielle storyline so yeah, enjoy..**_

* * *

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be,_

_but we lost it._

* * *

Beth sighed a little and turned her head to the window, staring out as the trees and houses passed by quickly, the train speeding by them. She was fourteen, which would make her birth mother almost thirty. Quinn was her name, Quinn Fabray, or at least that's what it said on the adoption papers she had found in her Mom's room when she was twelve. Shelby had told her when she was eight that she was adopted, but she had never been given her mother's name, or her father's, either. Rachel wasn't any help, but she knew that she knew her mother, that she had been to school with her mother. Shelby had died last year in a car accident, and so she had decided she wanted to find Quinn, to meet the woman who had brought her into the world. Rachel hadn't agreed with her wishes, so she had left last night whilst she was asleep. Rachel wasn't her sister, not really. She wanted her Mom, and that was what she was going to do.

"Is that your Mom?" the woman next to her asked with a smile, nodding her head at the locket Beth was holding open, at the one picture she had of her Mom, taken the day she was born. Quinn had given the locket to her when she gave her up, and she had found it not long after Shelby died.

"Yes, she's my Mom," Beth nodded, smiling a little and brushing her thumb over Quinn's face. She was beautiful, the most beautiful person she had ever seen, but then again maybe all children thought that of their mothers. She wished she looked like Quinn, wished she had the bright smile and the perfectly formed nose. The only thing she had from Quinn were her eyes and her blonde hair. Quinn wouldn't recognise her as her daughter, that she was sure of.

"She's beautiful. Very young looking," the woman replied, and Beth could hear the judgement laced between her words. It was the same everywhere she went, everyone that knew about her mother called her a whore, a slut, a tramp for having a child at sixteen. That had been the cause of several fights she had gotten into. Those people didn't know her mother. Then again, neither did she.

The train continued on without another word spoken from the woman, and Beth was glad of that, turning her attention back to the passing scenery as she left New York, the train bringing her to her mother, in Connecticut.

She was that step closer to meeting her mother.

* * *

"Oh, oh, oh, _Puck, _yes," Quinn moaned, throwing her head back and clutching at his back as he moved on top of her, their hips crashing together desperately as he kissed every inch of her skin that he could reach, their moans and groans filling the bedroom, making Quinn glad that she had finally moved out of her apartment yesterday. There had been several complaints from her neighbours about the noise she and Puck made, and he had found it funny, every single time.

"Yeah, that's it babe, come for me," Puck urged, dropping his head to take a hard, pouting nipple into his mouth, angling her hips so he was hitting the perfect spot inside her every time he slammed his cock into her, her nails stinging as she clawed at his back.

Quinn bit down on her pillow as she came hard around him, her back arching up so high he thought she might snap, her moans muffled by the crisp white pillow, Puck grunting as he shot his load deep, deep inside her, collapsing down on top of her sweaty body. The only sounds in the house were that of their heavy breathing, Quinn pushing him off her as soon as she regained her breath, climbing off of the bed and walking naked over to her dresser where her robe was hanging over the back of the chair.

"Come back to bed, babe. We have plenty of time," Puck sighed, pouting at her as she pulled on the silk robe that fell to her mid thighs, making no effort at all to move from her bed.

"You need to leave. I have work today and I don't want you here when I get back. We've been through this. This is just sex, nothing more," Quinn replied, tying her hair up on top of her head and pulling out her makeup purse, getting to work on covering up the hickies he insisted on leaving on her neck every time they hooked up. She and Puck had been hooking up on and off for years now, but there was nothing of substance. No relationship, no feelings. At least not where she was concerned. Sex was all she wanted from him.

"Its ok to talk about her, you know. I know her birthday is always hard for you, for both of us, but its ok to talk about her. You don't need to keep on shutting people out, Quinn," he told her, getting up and pulling his boxers on before crossing the room to her, cupping her face in his hands, brushing his thumb along her lower lip, searching her eyes for a glimpse of the old Quinn, of the Quinn he loved with all his heart. The Quinn that he hadn't seen in years. This Quinn didn't let anyone in, not anymore.

Quinn was silent for a long moment, staring up at him, and for a moment he thought he caught a glimpse of the Quinn that had loved him back, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Get out," she whispered, staring up at him, hating him for trying to make her talk about their daughter, hating the way he didn't move at all. "Get out!" she shouted at him, pushing his hands from her face and shoving him away from her, anger burning in her eyes.

"Quinn, she wouldn't want her Mom to be-" he started, only to be met by a harsh slap across the face, his cheek burning almost as much as Quinn's angry eyes. He was used to this reaction now. It was the same every year, every time they were nearing their little girl's birthday.

"Get out," she hissed, not wanting him there with her a second longer. "You don't know what she would've wanted. She didn't know me, I wasn't her Mom. I was never given the chance to be her Mom and now she's gone. Dead. She died ten years ago, Puck, so don't you dare try to tell me what my daughter would've wanted for me!" she screamed, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks.

It had been on Beth's fifth birthday, and they had been about to blow out the five candles on the birthday cake and send out a wish that their daughter was happy, the same as they did every year, when Russell Fabray had visited them to tell them he had been contacted by the adoption lawyers. Puck would never forget the blood curdling scream that left Quinn's lips as her father told them how Beth had been hit by a car, and that she had died overnight. He would never forget the way his heart broke that day, the day he lost both his daughter and Quinn. Ever since that day, Quinn hadn't been the same. She had shut him out, broke off their engagement and cut him off from her.

So he did as Quinn asked, picking up his jeans from the floor and pulling them on, dressing quickly and leaving, but not before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Quinn had never been the same, and he knew he would never get back the woman that smiled at him when he came home to her, the woman that used to sit on him until he woke up, just so she could be the first thing he saw in the morning. He would never get back the woman that had loved him, but it didn't stop him from loving her.

Quinn waited until she heard the front door slam shut before crumpling to the floor and letting out the pained sobs she had been holding in, clutching at her silver locket that held a picture of her sweet, perfect little girl. She hated herself for ever letting Russell bully her into giving Beth away, hated that she wasn't there to protect her little girl from the car that took her life. It should have been her, not Beth. Her body slumped against the cold wooden floor as she cried and cried, still feeling the weight of her baby girl in her arms, the baby that she dreamt of every night.

She would never meet her daughter.

* * *

Beth smiled as she climbed the stairs of the apartment building, nerves twisting her stomach, making it almost impossible to breathe. She had found her mother's address in the yellow pages, and was happy to find her apartment was right down the road from the train station. Pretty soon she would see Quinn's face, feel Quinn's arms around her, and she would have her Mommy. There was nothing in the world she wanted more for her birthday than to meet her mother.

The apartment building was very clean and expensive looking, the walls panelled in fine wood and the chairs that sat at the end of the hall seemingly made out of ivory, soft red cushions strapped to them. It was all very beautiful, and she was glad that her Mom had made something of herself, that she had a wonderful life. Beth couldn't help but wonder if Quinn was married, perhaps to her Dad, and maybe they had other children, too. Maybe she had a sister, and a brother. A family.

Quinn's apartment was number 113, and before she knew it, the golden numbers on the door were staring her right in the face. Her mother was behind that door. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door three times, biting hard on her lip and clutching at her locket as she waited for her mother to answer the door, realise who she was and hug her so tight nothing bad would ever happen again.

But no one came.

Beth knocked again, louder this time, in case Quinn was asleep, or maybe she was watching the TV and had the volume up too high. This was definitely the right apartment, as there was a letter at her feet labelled for Quinn Fabray. This was her mother's apartment, but why wasn't she here?

"Hello, sweetheart? Do you need some help?" a soft voice asked from behind her, and she smiled wide, turning around to face her mother. Only it wasn't Quinn, but a friendly looking brunette haired woman. No, this definitely was not her mother.

"I'm looking for Quinn, Quinn Fabray. This is her apartment, right?" Beth asked, arching a brow at the woman and tucking her locket beneath her dress again, the cool metal resting against her heart. She loved her locket, loved the way it always fell to her heart. It was as if she had Quinn with her in her heart at all times.

"Quinn, yeah, this was her apartment. She moved out last night for some reason, probably got another pay rise. Women like her always trade up from this place, once the queen sized beds are too small for their liking. Are you her sister?" the woman asked, looking down her nose a little at Beth, crossing her arms over her chest. Quinn Fabray was a typical rich girl, the expensive luxury sized apartments never suiting her for long. God, she hated people like that. Hated and envied, her mind corrected.

"No, I'm not her sister, I'm her d- I'm her friend's daughter," Beth lied, dropping her gaze a little. She didn't want to tell this woman Quinn was her Mom. She seemed like a total bitch, and would probably gossip about her Mom rather than help her find her. "I left my jacket here a few days ago, do you know where she moved to? My Mom never said," she added, which wasn't really a lie. Shelby hadn't told her where Quinn had moved to after she graduated high school.

"No, sorry. I have no idea. Quinn didn't have friends here, or friends at all in my opinion. She's kind of a bitch, don't you think? Real bitter and heartless. Her Daddy probably bought her the wrong pony when she was little," the woman grumbled, scrunching her nose up at the thought. "Anyway, I'm not sure where she moved to. I'd try near the upper side, near Yale," the woman suggested before continuing down the hall, Beth pulling a face at her and heading down the stairs, cursing under her breath as she moved down the sidewalk, not paying attention to who she shoved and pushed past. She had come here knowing where her mother was, and now she had no idea. She didn't even know if her Mom was even in Connecticut anymore.

Beth grunted as she slammed into someone, scowling and looking up, more than ready to scream and shout at whoever the hell thought they were clever enough to slam into her, her eyes growing wide at the hazel eyes that stared back at her, a silver locket hanging from around the woman's neck.

Quinn Fabray was standing right before her.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," Beth blurted, seeing the hint of annoyance in her mother's eyes, taken aback by how stunningly beautiful she was, and the fact that the woman who gave birth to her was close enough for her to touch. Quinn was perfect in every way, and she was fighting the urge to throw herself into her arms and hug her tight, vowing that once she did, she wouldn't ever let go of her again.

"Maybe you should watch where you're walking," Quinn replied harshly, rolling her eyes at the young girl before her and checking her watch. Great, she was definitely late for work now, as if this week wasn't bad enough for her. The young girl was staring at her, and part of her itched to check her reflection and make sure she had covered up the blotchiness of her cheeks from her tears. "Can I help you, or do you just stand in front of every woman you slam into?" she asked, hands on her hips as the girl flinched a little from the harshness of her words.

"Q-Quinn?" Beth asked weakly, wanting to be sure this woman was definitely her mother. She had thought her Mom would be kind, and sweet, and would grab her and hold her the moment she set eyes on her. In the picture she had of her Mom and her together, Quinn seemed so happy to see her. Why didn't she feel that now?

"How do you know my name?" Quinn frowned, sighing and glancing around, wondering who had decided it was a good idea to send this young girl to pester her.

"I uh, from this," Beth answered weakly, pulling open her purse and searching through it for the one birthday card she had from her mother, Quinn's eyes softening in acknowledgment, a smile tugging at her lips, causing Beth to smile in response.

Did her Mom recognise her now?

"You saw the ad, right? Why don't you come over now, we can go through the paperwork and get you started," Quinn smiled, taking hold of the young girl's arm and leading her down the sidewalk with her. Maybe Puck had been right about putting that ad in the paper, after all.

Beth was done for the moment she felt her mother's fingers wrap around her arm, unable to say another word, letting her Mom take her to wherever it is they were going. Her touch was so soft, so comforting, and she couldn't wait for the moment she felt her Mommy hug her and tell her she loved her.

Once she could make her mouth move enough to speak to her Mom.

* * *

"Ok, so you'll just be filing the paperwork. Its pretty easy once you get into a routine, and my office is right down there if you get confused," Quinn smiled, pointing down the hall at the huge office with the big glass windows. It turned out Quinn didn't recognise her, not at all. She thought she had been talking about the ad Quinn had put out looking for teenagers that needed work experience. She was working for her mother, who didn't even know she was her mother. "What did you say your name was, again?" she asked after a moment, pursing her lips a little at the young blonde.

Beth gulped nervously, knowing her Mom would know if she gave her her real name. "Lucy," she lied, giving Quinn the name of her best friend from fifth grade, the blonde wincing a little and nodding.

"Ok, Lucy, I hope you last longer than the other girl who worked here before you," Quinn told her, before heading down the hall to her office. Lucy. That name still haunted her, just like a lot of her past found ways to haunt her.

Beth nodded weakly and watched her mother walk away before sitting down heavily and picking up the first pile of papers that needed sorting. At least if she was working for Quinn, she could show her Mom that she was a good child, a child she could be proud of. Maybe this would give her Mom a chance to get to know her for her, not just because she was her daughter.

"Miss Quinn must really like you. When I started working here, she told me to figure it out myself and if I hadn't filed her paperwork, she would fire my ass faster than a light switch. She's never that nice to someone, especially not this week. Every year this week is the worst for her," a woman smiled, her eyes warm and friendly. "My name is Hannah. Quinn's not as bad as everyone says she is. You just have to get on her good side. Just, don't bother her at all this week. It won't end well for any of us," Hannah advised quietly, smiling kindly at her.

"What's so bad about this week?" Beth asked, distracted by the stack of papers she was trying her best to sort through. She wanted to impress Quinn, to make her see she had given birth to a good kid, and not a mistake.

"I don't actually know, but there are a few rumours. Kelly over there, she thinks Quinn got dumped and it hurt her so bad that every year she turns into a super bitch. Chloe down there, she thinks Quinn is just an evil bitch and this is like her Halloween, like she triples her evil or whatever. No one really knows. Oh, and Hailey back there, she thinks Quinn lost a baby and every year this week reminds her of it. Like I said, they're all just rumours," Hannah sighed, shrugging a little and taking a pile of papers from Beth.

"And what do you think?" Beth asked, looking up at her. Everyone seemed to have such a bad opinion of her mother, and she didn't understand why. Several people called her the ice queen, but she didn't think Quinn was all that bad. A little intimidating, but not evil.

"Honestly? I think she's sad, and alone. I think she needs someone to take care of her. She's not a bad person, just a person that a lot of bad things have happened to. Give her a chance, Lucy. She seems to like you," Hannah smiled, patting her shoulder before moving away to her own desk, Beth glancing down the hall at her mother's office, spotting the blonde huddled up on her seat, staring down at something. This week was the week leading up to her birthday, and it seemed it had a negative impact on her Mom.

By the end of the week, she would make things better for her Mommy.

* * *

Puck hummed a little as he carried the two pumpkin spice lattes through the lobby of Quinn's office building, smiling and nodding at a few of her workers who smiled and waved at him. He had tried to convince Quinn several times to take this week off work, knowing how painful it was for the both of them, but she had refused. Hopefully she wasn't slave driving and firing people again this year.

"Hey, kid. Is Quinn in her office?" Puck asked, stopping at the desk of a young girl he hadn't seen before, frowning a little. Something about her seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She looked pretty young, and he hoped Quinn hadn't been too harsh on her.

"Yeah, she just finished up a meeting. She's pretty busy," Beth smiled, freezing as she looked up to see the face of her Daddy smiling back at her, almost dropping the mug of hot chocolate Quinn had given her. She hadn't expected to meet her Dad at all, but here he was, looking exactly the same as he did in the pictures she had of him, minus the Mohawk. Was he married to her Mom? Were her parents married to each other?

"Oh, well I'm just gonna go on in and say hi. Are you ok down here, she's not giving you too much work to do, right?" Puck asked, feeling a strange protectiveness over her and giving the young girl a smile, glad that she didn't seem to be terrified like the other girl had been of Quinn. It didn't look like Quinn had given this girl much work at all, actually.

"No, she's really nice, actually. She just wanted me to finish off these calculations for her because she lost her calculator," Beth shrugged, grinning at him. It was true, Quinn did seem to genuinely like her, as every time she went to get a coffee, she brought back a hot chocolate and a muffin for her. Some of the other workers seemed to be a little confused by their boss' behaviour, jealous even. Beth was just glad that her Mommy liked her for her. And her Dad seemed pretty great, too.

"Typical Quinn. She'd forget her head if it wasn't screwed on. See you later, kid," he grinned, winking at her and heading down the hall to Quinn's office, chewing his lips a little. There was definitely something familiar about the new girl, something he would have to check up on later. "Hey, Hannah. Quinn hasn't been too bad with the new kid, right?" he asked, feeling the need to make sure the girl was truly ok here with Quinn. It wasn't like the blonde to care for teenagers, or children for that matter. Not since they found out Beth had passed.

"I think Quinn genuinely likes her, she's been checking in on her all day. I think she reminds her of your daughter, so she feels the need to look after her. Seriously, Puck, don't worry about her. Quinn is free for an hour now if you want to go in and eat with her or something. I think she would like that," Hannah smiled, patting him on the shoulder before returning to work, leaving Puck to head into Quinn's office.

"Quinn? Hey, I brought you a coffee," Puck smiled as he headed into her office, closing the door behind him as she got up from her desk and came to sit with him on the purple sofa, taking a coffee from him. "So, I met the new girl. She seems nice," he offered, glancing over at her. "Do you want to talk about why you hired someone that's the same age our daughter would be?" he asked, touching her thigh gently, praying she wouldn't slap him again. It was good for them to at least try to talk about Beth.

"I needed someone to help out with the paperwork, you know that. That's why you put that ad out there for me. I trust her, and she's been doing well so far," Quinn shrugged, bringing her cup to her lips and taking a long gulp of it. "This has nothing to do with _her. _Please, don't bring her into this. Not here. I don't want to talk about her," she told him firmly, a touch of frostiness to her words. The last thing she needed was for her workers to see her break down.

Puck sighed and nodded, staying quiet for a long moment before he spoke up again, turning a little to see her better. "Quinn, I know that this week is hard for you. Its hard for me, too. I lost her too, I lost her and I lost you. Please, stop shutting me out," he pleaded, taking her cold hand in his, hoping to warm her up a little, make her heart work again. "We have to talk, sooner or later, before we let it completely destroy what's left of us. I can't lose any more of you than I already have," he told her, looking into her eyes, trying to make her understand what he was saying. "I'm ordering Chinese tonight, remember how much you used to love that? I'll leave the door unlocked, you can come over if you want, or don't. Its your choice," he added, before getting up and tossing his drink in the bin, heading for the door.

"Don't. Don't go," she whispered, shaking her head a little and getting up also, reaching out and pulling him close to her. "Don't make me be alone," she breathed, closing her eyes and leaning in to kiss him, her arms sliding tight around his neck as he pulled her close and kissed her back, pressing her up against her desk as her tongue swept along his lower lip, begging for entrance which he gladly gave to her, his hands finding her ass and lifting her up onto the desk, Quinn's hands tugging at his shirt, the buttons popping open quickly as he got to work on the zipper of her dress whilst they kissed greedily, hungrily, as if their kisses could save each other from what they were feeling.

Puck laid her back on the desk and spread her legs, kneeling between them and kissing her thigh, stroking his tongue along the smooth skin, Quinn moaning and clutching at his hair, arching her back as his tongue found the spot where her thigh met her panties, closing her eyes and biting hard on her lip as he nudged her panties with his nose, mouthing at her over the cotton of her underwear. "Your office is made out of glass, Q. Choose now if you want your workers to watch me go down on you or not," he growled against her thigh, Quinn whimpering and rolling her hips, gasping as he suddenly ripped her dress from her body, moaning and pulling him closer to kiss him again.

"Looks like they're having fun, at least," Kelly grumbled as she waited for her printing to finish, watching her boss making out with the man that seemed to visit her as often as possible, chewing her gum jealously. Quinn was smoking hot, and if she was that horny, she would gladly volunteer her services.

"Leave them alone, you know this week is always hard for her," Hannah sighed, rolling her eyes at her and glancing over at Quinn's office, quickly looking away as Puck stripped her dress off of her. Seriously, they needed curtains in there or at least tinted glass, as she really didn't need to see her boss making out with Puck's chest right now.

"I'm guessing she's a screamer," Kelly replied, stuffing her papers into a folder. "Ah, so she does know about the tinted glass," she smirked, watching Quinn pull Puck across the room with her until they suddenly disappeared from view, scowling as Quinn's bra flew through the air. Couldn't he have done that where she could see?

"I hope she gets pregnant. I think it would be good for them to have another baby, after what happened to their daughter. I think it would make her less lonely, and a lot less sad," Chloe smiled, getting a coffee from the machine.

"So its true? She did lose a baby?" Hannah asked, glancing over at Chloe. She hadn't put much thought into the rumours, but Chloe had been here longer than the rest of them had, so maybe she was telling the truth.

"Yeah, it was a girl. Friday is their daughter's birthday," Chloe told them quietly, not wanting to risk being overheard by someone that would tell Quinn. "I think that's why she hired Lucy, why she's mothering her so much today. Their daughter would be about that age now," she added, nodding over at Beth who was chewing absently on a cookie Quinn had brought her from the canteen.

"She does look a little bit like her, I guess you never know."

* * *

Quinn looked up at the gentle knock on her door, smiling and waving Lucy in. She hadn't thought she would be able to handle the workers she had already this week, but something about having her here was distracting her from Beth, making her hurt a little less than usual. The girl was sweet, and if she tried hard enough, she could almost pretend the girl was Beth. It wasn't a healthy thing to do, but it helped, and she would take all the comfort she could this week. Including sleeping with Puck in her office. "Hi, did you get stuck or something?" she asked softly, watching her close the door behind her.

"No, I just came to tell you I'm finished," Beth told her with a smile, setting the papers down on her mother's desk, taking a moment to admire how beautiful she was when she smiled at her.

"Oh, that's great. Well, its almost three, so you can go home now if you want," Quinn offered, taking the papers and setting them into a tray to be dispatched later on this evening, looking back at the young girl who still stood there, chewing on her lip as if she had something to tell her. "Do you need something? Should I call your Mom to come pick you up?" she offered, reaching for the phone, figuring maybe she needed a ride.

"No, I- I don't have a Mom," Beth muttered, looking down at the rich cream carpet for a long moment. It wasn't a lie; right now she didn't have a Mom, as Quinn didn't know she was her daughter.

"You don't have a Mom?" Quinn asked, her eyes widening a little, her face softening as she got to her feet and sighed a little, leading Beth over to the sofa. "Should I call your father to come get you, then?" she murmured, kneeling before her, concerned and worried for the young girl who looked like she was about to cry. "Sweetie, where is your family?" she asked, taking her hands in hers.

"My Mom doesn't know who I am," Beth blurted, before the tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks, Quinn's eyes filling with tears in response, as if Beth's pain caused her pain, also. She wanted to tell Quinn the truth, but she knew she wouldn't ever believe her, and she wanted to go home but she wanted her Mom and Dad with her. She wanted to go home with _them. _

"What do you mean your Mom doesn't know who you are? Oh, sweetie, don't cry. Its going to be ok, I promise Everything is going to be ok," Quinn promised, drawing Beth into her arms and hugging her close, the poor girl breaking down in sobs, her body shaking in her arms as she clutched at her. This poor girl seemed to be suffering because of something, or someone, and she felt a strong need to protect her, protect her as she would her own.

"I'm adopted, and I went to find my Mom, and she doesn't know who I am b-because I can't t-tell her," Beth sobbed into her neck, holding on tight to her mother. She smelt so good, felt so soft, her voice so soothing as she hummed softly into her ear in an attempt to soothe her. Quinn was everything she wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth, in case she rejected her and sent her away. "I just want my Mommy," she wailed, feeling Quinn hold her tighter, feeling her kiss her forehead.

"I'm going to tell you a little story now, ok? Once I was a cheerleader, captain of my squad and there was a football player. He was so handsome, and when he kissed me I felt invincible. I got pregnant when I was fifteen, and I had her when I was sixteen. I gave her up for adoption, and let me tell you, if I ever had the chance to meet my baby, I would grab her and never let go again. Your Mom loves you, sweetheart, I promise she will want you," Quinn murmured, rocking the poor girl in her arms, kissing her hair to try to calm her down. She prayed this girl's mother would take care of her. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" she asked, stroking her hair and holding her close as Beth shook her head. "You can come and stay with me tonight, if that's ok with you?" she offered, wanting to take care of this girl.

Beth simply nodded and held tighter to her mother, exhausted from the emotion of the day, just wanting to go to sleep already.

She didn't even remember Quinn kissing her cheek and carrying her to her car.

Nor did she remember her locket falling away.

* * *

"What the hell, Quinn?! You can't just take some girl home with you! What if her parents call the police, huh?!" Puck demanded, Quinn shushing him and pulling the door to the guest room closed. Lucy was asleep in there, and she didn't want him to get too loud and wake her up.

"She had nowhere else to go, Puck! Her Mom doesn't know who she is, her father isn't around much. I couldn't let her sleep on the streets! She's just a kid, Puck!" Quinn sighed, shaking her head and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, she is a kid. But she's not _our _kid, Quinn. I know you need to find a way to cope with this week. I get it, believe me I do, but taking in some girl you hardly know? Looking after her like she's our Beth? That's not doing a good thing, that's focussing on someone else so you don't have to feel the pain of losing Beth anymore!" he argued, throwing his hands up in the air. "What are you going to do, Q? Adopt her? Keep her? Raise her as your own?" he asked, holding up a finger as he listed them off. "Baby, its not good for you to keep avoiding your feelings like this. You're just going to hurt yourself even more," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you think I know that?! I know its not healthy, ok? But it takes the pain away, and she needed somewhere to stay! I won't kick her out on the streets, you know I won't do that. You don't have to stay here tonight with me if you're so against me giving a child a bed to sleep in," she snapped, pushing past him and heading for the stairs, needing a cup of coffee before she passed out from exhaustion. "You should just leave me, like you should've when we broke up," she muttered, bracing herself on the counter. She didn't want him to leave, but part of her wanted him to, to keep up the walls she had built herself.

"I won't leave you, Quinn. Not ever. I still love you, you know that I love you. I want my fiancé back, please. I love you and I need you here with me, Quinn. I need you," he told her, cupping her face in his hands, tears stinging his eyes. He needed her back, he needed his Quinn back, "please."

"I'm not that girl anymore, I don't know where that girl has gone, and I don't think I will ever be that girl again. The girl you loved is gone, Puck. She's gone and she's not coming back. I don't love you anymore. The part of me that loved you is gone, she died with our daughter. Let her go," she told him, gently but firmly pushing him away from her and heading for the couch, curling up and hugging the framed picture of her baby to her chest.

Puck didn't look back as he walked out of her house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Beth sat still on the couch as she waited for Quinn to get back from the store, her mother's blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It was soft and it smelt like her, so she was more than happy to let Quinn cuddle her up in it. Her Mom had been taking care of her all morning, making breakfast for her and comforting her. She wished it could be like that for them with Quinn knowing who she really was.

"Quinn? Are you home? There's something I think you need to see," Puck called as he opened the front door to Quinn's house, heading into the living room and pausing at the sight of Lucy sat on the couch, frowning a little at how much she looked like Quinn when she was tired. It made sense, considering what he had just found. "Who are you?" he asked, holding up the silver locket he had found in Quinn's car, his voice soft, and that's when she knew that he knew. Somehow he had figured it out.

"I'm Beth. I'm your daughter," Beth croaked, her voice breaking and tears filling her eyes as Puck's face crumpled, tears spilling down his cheeks as he stared at her. "You're my Daddy?" she whispered, Puck nodding his head and walking towards her,

Puck pulled her into his arms and started to cry loudly as he held her tight to his chest, smelling Quinn's perfume on her hair and holding her tighter. Quinn had asked him to fix the brakes on her car this morning and whilst he was mad at her for what she had said, he couldn't risk losing her, so he had given her car a full fix, and had found the locket in the backseat. He had recognised it instantly, as he had been the one to take the pregnant blonde to the jewellery store to buy the lockets. The only other person that had been in Quinn's car besides him and her were 'Lucy', who he now knew was Beth. Their sweet little baby, and that's why she had seemed so familiar to him. She had been his baby all along. He didn't understand how she was here, how she was alive, and so he had called the adoption agency himself to find out if there was a chance she really could be Beth, and there it was. She hadn't died. Russell had lied to them both, had ruined them both. Because of that man he had lost everything, but he hadn't lost his daughter, not anymore. "Beth," he mumbled through his tears, stroking her beautiful tear stained cheeks as she stared up at him with innocent eyes. With Quinn's eyes.

"Daddy," she sobbed, burying her face in her father's neck as she held on tight to him, not even bothering to question how he knew, how he had figured it out.

"We need to go see your Mommy. She needs to know," he nodded, knowing he couldn't keep this from Quinn, couldn't let her keep hurting over their daughter that was perfectly fine and right here with them. "Oh, baby. You have no idea how much we love you, how much time we have spent missing you and wanting you. You're our perfect thing. I'm so happy you're here," he murmured, stroking away her tears and hugging her close, kissing her hair as she clutched his shirt. "I love you, monkey face."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she sniffed, breathing in his cologne.

She was terrified of telling Quinn, though.

* * *

"No," Quinn breathed, shaking her head and getting up from where she had sat on the edge of her desk, shaking her head. "No, its not possible. You're crazy, you're trying to play some sort of sick joke on me. This isn't possible, it can't be possible. You need to leave, now. Both of you," she ordered the two, pointing at her door. How dare Puck come here and tell her their daughter was still alive, and that the young girl she had tried to look out for was actually their baby. No. They were sick, twisted people.

"Quinn, listen to me. I would never lie about this, its true. She is Beth, baby. Our baby never died- your dad lied to you, he's always lied to you. Beth's been alive this whole time, and she's right here. Our daughter is right here, Quinn," Puck told her, getting up and grabbing her arms, trying to make her stop, make her listen to him.

"No. Its not possible, you're lying to me. You're lying to get back at me for what I said, and you've paid her to help you. Get out, leave! Get out!" Quinn screamed, angry tears spilling down her cheeks as her eyes flicked from the man before her to the child on the sofa who was in tears.

"Its true, Momma. I'm your daughter," Beth whispered through her tears, sniffling as her mother's eyes landed on her, the once warm and loving orbs now cold and full of anger towards her. She should've known better than to assume Quinn would believe her, especially after her Dad told her what they had been told, the lies about how she had supposedly died when she was five. Quinn's dad had tore them all apart.

"No. My daughter is dead. She died when she was five, after a car hit her when she was walking home from school. My baby is gone, she's dead," Quinn told them, shaking her head and rubbing her face. How could they do this to her? It wasn't fair, it was sick, and cruel, and twisted. How dare they.

"Babe, he lied to you. None of that happened. Look at her, Quinn! Look at her and tell me she is not your daughter, that she is not our baby girl. Look at her!" Puck urged, desperate for Quinn to realise that what they were telling her was true, the blonde looking over at the crying teen on the sofa. She reminded her so much of herself, crying whilst her parents argued, and she wanted to scoop her up and protect her from the- no. No, she didn't. That was not her daughter.

"You're not my daughter, you are not my baby. My baby is gone and you? You're a twisted little freak. I want you out of here, now! I don't ever want to see either of you again! I would never want a daughter like you! I cried for my baby every night for fifteen years since I gave her up, and you are not her!" Quinn screamed, tears streaming down her face as she clutched at her locket, slapping Puck's hands away from her, watching as the girl who claimed to be her daughter jumped up and ran from the office, Puck cursing under his breath.

"That was your daughter, Quinn," Puck spat, thrusting Beth's locket into her hand before running after his daughter. He loved Quinn, but he couldn't lose his daughter again because of her. He wouldn't lose his daughter again, his feet pounding down the stairs as he chased after his daughter.

Quinn watched him go before looking down at what was in her hand, her jaw dropping in horror at the locket, popping it open to see the picture she had put in there was still there. That was her daughter, her little girl. There was no other way someone could've gotten the locket. Beth was alive, Beth was healthy, and she had just thrown Beth out, claiming she never wanted to see her again.

"Beth!" Quinn cried, clutching the locket in her hand and sprinting after Puck, her workers watching in confusion as she sped fast them and ran for the stairs, her heels slamming violently against the concrete steps, Beth's locket cool in her hand. She ran as fast as she could, twisting her ankles in the process and not caring in the least, not stopping as she ran past Puck and out of the building onto the sidewalk. "Beth! Wait!" Quinn cried, running across the gravelled parking lot in her heels, twisting her ankle as she tripped, but getting back up and kicking her heels off, sprinting after her baby. "Beth!" She shouted, spotting her blonde haired daughter running out into the main road. "No!" Quinn screamed as a car came speeding out of nowhere, running out into the road after her baby and pushing her out of the way, the car hitting her full force. Puck watched in horror as the car hit Quinn's body, the blonde rolling over the car and landing on the tarmac with a sickening thud, the car speeding away.

"Mommy!" Beth cried, looking up from where she had fallen to see Quinn's body crumpled on the tarmac, crawling quickly over to her as Puck dropped to his knees, scooping her into his arms.

"Come on Q, open your eyes. Open your eyes for me, for Beth," Puck urged, tears running down his face as he cradled Quinn's body, her arm bent in an unnatural way and blood streaming from the gash in her forehead.

"Mom, wake up," Beth pleaded, leaning over her, gently prodding her cheek as tears fell from her cheeks onto her mother's face.

"Beth," Quinn groaned, blinking her eyes open, frowning at the black spots in her vision.

"Don't die, momma. I need you," Beth cried, grasping her hand, the three of them ignoring the yells of people flooding out of the office building, Puck dialling 911.

"I love you... so much. You're my baby," Quinn breathed, managing to turn her head enough to see her baby. Her beautiful baby girl. She would never leave her again.

"Its gonna be ok, Q. Just hold on for us, ok? We've got you, baby. You're gonna be ok," Puck murmured, hanging up and hugging her closer, kissing her nose lightly as her forehead was coated in blood.

"S'cold," she mumbled thickly, her body aching painfully, vaguely aware of her mom shrieking her name from behind them. She wasn't bothered, really. All she needed was Puck and Beth, she needed them to forgive her.

"It's not cold, momma. Don't say that," Beth sniffled, tears falling from her lashes. She knew people in movies said they were cold all the time before they died and she really didn't want to lose her mom again.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me," Quinn breathed, her voice raspy and weak, her vision blurring.

"You saved me, mommy. Why did you do that?" Beth asked, blaming herself for her mother being hurt. If she had stopped when she heard Quinn cry out for her the first time, they could be sat in her car talking instead of begging her to hold on.

"My baby," Quinn answered simply, the two words enough of an explanation in her eyes. Beth was her baby, she would take a million cars hitting her if it meant Beth wasn't ever hurt.

"The ambulance is almost here, babe. Hold on just a little bit longer, you're gonna be ok, and we're going to spend lots of time together with Beth ok? Just like you wanted," Puck sniffed, holding her closer to his chest, rocking her gently back and forth. "I love you, Quinn. I love you and I need you here with me. You can't leave me again, baby. Please," he begged, his tears falling faster. He couldn't lose her again.

"Puck...I l-love...you s-so...much," Quinn mumbled, choking a little at the blood streaming from her nose. She loved them both so much and she wanted to fix the bad she had done. "Beth...m-my baby," she smiled, relaxing a little in Puck's arms, wanting to touch the light above her and not be in pain anymore.

"The ambulance is here, baby," Puck laughed in relief, jostling her body a little, Quinn's head lolling to the side, her eyes shut. "Quinn? Q, can you hear me? No, baby don't you die on me. Please!" He begged, shaking her desperately, wanting her to wake up and stay with them.

But she didn't reply, not for him, not for Beth, not for the paramedics.

There was nothing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, hopefully. Reviews are my kryptonite..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**A/N: thank you for the response to the last chapter. You're amazing :)**_

* * *

Puck swallowed hard as he paced back and forth, glancing over at Beth every twenty seconds or so to make sure she was still there. There was no way he was ever letting her out of his sight, not again. Not ever.

Tick

Tock

The ticking of the clock was like a gunshot, every second that passed by painfully slow, Puck wondering if this would be the second that the doctors came out and told him that the love of his life was gone, dead. The paramedics had managed to restart her heart in the ambulance, but she hadn't regained consciousness. This was all his fault. He should have found a better way to tell her, found a better way to make her see that he loved her. She hadn't heard any of their pleas for her to stay with them, to fight for them and come back to them. He needed her, needed his soul mate to live.

Tick

Tock

Beth hadn't moved a muscle in over twenty minutes, her small body huddled up in one of the blue, metal chairs, her eyes focussed on the clock, watching every second that ticked by, wondering if this would be the second that the nurses came to tell her that her Mommy was gone, dead. It was her fault, all of this. If she had just stopped the first time she heard her mother scream out her name, they wouldn't be here right now, praying for her to live. She sighed and slumped down a little further in her seat, closing her eyes and quietly praying for her Mom to be ok.

Tick

Tock

Quinn's body was still on the metal table, doctors rushing around her, trying to stop the internal bleeding, each second that passed by leaving her wondering if this was it, if this was the second that she died, that she left behind the two people that meant everything to her. This was all her fault. If only she had believed Puck and Beth, if only she had listened and let them explain, if only she had let down her walls and shown Puck that she was still as in love with him as she had always been, they wouldn't be here now. Her chest rose and fell evenly, and she prayed to find the fight within to stay and to go back to the people that she loved.

Tick

Tock

Time had never really been on their side.

* * *

It was 3:26 in the morning, and Puck would never forget that time. Not ever. 3:26 in the morning, on the thirteenth of December, was the moment the doctors finally came out of the operating room, their blue scrubs patterned in Quinn's blood. The moment that they told them Quinn had suffered from a broken arm, two broken ribs, internal bleeding and a slight concussion. The moment they told them that it wasn't looking good, that Quinn most likely wouldn't make it through the night.

But it was also the moment that Quinn proved all those doctors wrong, and croaked out for her little girl, shortly followed by a whisper for her lover, her eyes closed, but her lips curling up in a slight smile. Love was the thing she needed to live, to fight, and she had it. Puck loved her and Beth loved her, and she would fight for them for the rest of her life.

"Beth," Quinn croaked, successfully interrupting the hushed conversation between the doctors and Puck, Beth's head snapping up from where she sat in the corner of the room, hope sparkling in her tear filled eyes. "Puck," she breathed, stretching her fingers out a little, hoping one of her loved ones would see and hear her, that she wasn't still dreaming, trying to fight through the heaviness that kept her eyes closed.

"Mommy?" Beth asked tearfully, approaching the bed slowly, hoping and praying she hadn't just imagined her Mom calling out for her. "Mommy," she sobbed as she saw Quinn stretch her hand out again, her face crumpling as she ran to her mother, burying herself in her chest, trying her best to avoid Quinn's injuries, her tears soaking her mother's hospital gown as she cried into her body.

"Baby," Quinn mumbled, trying to move her good arm to Beth, to try to touch her baby and make sure she was definitely there with her. "My baby," she repeated, coughing a little and trying her best to open her eyes, turning her head a little as she heard footsteps, before warm hands cupped her cheeks. She knew those hands. "Puck," she sighed in relief, whining a little, not happy about not seeing what was going on.

"That's right, Q. Its me, its Puck. I need you to open your eyes for me, babe. Let me see your eyes," Puck urged, trying to hold in his emotion, smiling at Beth who was clutching at Quinn's hand. They were going to be a family, the three of them. He would make sure of it. No one would ever touch his girls again.

"Open your eyes, Mommy. Open your eyes and see me, see us," Beth sniffed, leaning in to kiss her mother's cheek, strangely comforted by still being able to smell her perfume, even after the accident and the surgery. She was still her Mom, her Mom was safe, and alive. She would have her parents back, for good.

Quinn groaned a little and scrunched up her nose, managing to crack an eye open before wincing at the bright lights and turning her head away, towards where she could feel Beth beside her, trying again to open her eyes. What she saw this time was much brighter than any light could ever be, and it made her feel whole inside, as if everything wrong in the world was suddenly right again.

Her baby's smile.

"Beth," Quinn mumbled, reaching out her hand to her, tears filling her eyes as she touched her daughter's face, stroking along her soft little cheek and offering her a wobbly smile before she started to cry, pulling Beth into her arms as best she could and burying her face in her hair, sobbing loudly at the feeling of having her perfect thing so close to her, holding on tight to her. The little girl she had cried for, and grieved for every night for as long as she could remember was right here in her arms, alive and as perfect as the day she was born. Her tears wouldn't seem to stop, and as Puck wrapped his arms around her from behind, she let herself cry for the lost time, for the years they should have had as a family, cried through relief at having her little girl back, cried for the pain she felt at the way she had treated them both.

The doctors and nurses in the room left without a word, quietly closing the door behind them and leaving the family alone together.

* * *

"Daddy said you wanted to talk to me?" Beth asked as her mother opened her eyes and smiled happily at her. She would never get tired of that, of seeing her mother be so happy to see her. They had been here for almost three hours now, as they had both refused to leave Quinn here alone, even if she had been asleep for two hours. No one would ever be left behind again. "He went to get you a coffee, and he's gonna sneak it in for you, seeing as your doctors won't give you any," she smiled, taking her hand in hers and holding on tight. She had so many questions, so many things she wanted to know, but she didn't want to upset her Mom by asking them.

"Mmm, he's going to get himself into trouble again," Quinn hummed, smiling a little and shuffling her body into a sitting position, not letting go of Beth's hand for a second. "I wanted to talk to you on your own, so that I could explain, and apologise for everything. There are things that I should help you understand about me, about us," she sighed, offering her a small smile.

"Its ok, Mom. You don't have to tell me, we can wait for all that," Beth shrugged, swinging her feet back and forth and staring at the floor, not so sure she wanted to know the answers to her questions after all. She wanted to ease the voice in her mind telling her she was a mistake, an accident, but then again she didn't want to hear those words leave her mother's mouth.

"Mom. I never thought I'd get to hear you call me that," Quinn murmured, smiling a little and squeezing her hands. "I guess I signed up for that though, by giving you up. Beth, I want you to know that I loved you, so much, from the moment the pink plus sign appeared on the pregnancy test. I would stay awake on some nights just to feel you wake up and start to kick me, and I would talk to you, and tell you about my life, about your Daddy, and about what I wanted for us. I wanted to keep you so badly, and if I could go back, I never would've let my parents bully me into giving you up. Its cursed my whole life, and I've been searching for your face everywhere I go. You're my perfect thing, Beth. The day my father told me you had died, I physically felt my heart break into a million pieces. It was like I was stuck underwater; I could hear and see everything, but I couldn't breathe, or speak. I shut myself down, and I know now that by doing that I hurt a lot of people, especially your Dad. I knew you were special the day you bumped into me on the sidewalk. It was as if you had bumped the ability to breathe back into me, and I wanted to keep you with me, even though I didn't know you were my little girl. I was actually going to look into adopting you, you know?" she smiled, laughing a little and locking their fingers together. "I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone of anything, and I promise I won't ever let you go again," she vowed, giving her hand a squeeze. She desperately wanted to hold her baby again, but she didn't want to push her.

"Can I ask you something? Was I a mistake? An accident?" Beth asked quietly, sniffing a little and staring at where her hands were locked together. Their skin was exactly the same shade of pale, creamy white, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"You were never a mistake, Beth. You were unexpected, yes, but not a mistake. You were a gift to both me and your Daddy. I wasn't a good person before I got pregnant with you. I was awful, and mean, and miserable. I hated myself, and I was constantly trying to be perfect for my parents and for my cheerleading coach. I was never good enough, until the night Puck and I were together, and then I had you from that love, too. You saved me, Beth. You took me away from the cheerios and the crazy diets, from my abusive parents and from a relationship that didn't make me happy. Because of you, I found the will to get better and be better. I'm a better person because of you," Quinn told her, reaching out to cup her face. "And if I had the chance, I would go back and get pregnant with you all over again because you're the best thing that's happened to me."

Beth was silent for a moment, letting her Mom's words sink in a little, the answers to questions she had been asking since she was a little kid, being answered right there and then. She hadn't been a mistake in her parent's mind, and she had been wanted. The kids at school that told her she was no good, that she was a cast away, they were all wrong. She could see in her mother's eyes how much she loved her. "I'm really glad that you're my Mom," she whispered, leaning into Quinn's touch for a moment before getting up and walking into her arms, tucking her face into her neck, feeling the warmth or her Mom's body against hers. It was oddly familiar, and she couldn't help but cuddle further into her.

Quinn smiled happily at that and held her daughter close. She wasn't that tiny little pink bundle that she had been dreaming off anymore, but she was still her baby girl, and she loved her more than she knew possible. "I love you, baby. I'm so proud of you," she breathed, kissing her hair and simply holding her daughter, until she felt Beth's head droop, the young blonde having fallen asleep in her arms.

"I won't let anybody take you away from me again."

* * *

"Morning sleeping beauty," Puck murmured, a teasing smile playing at his lips as he set down a bunch of flowers for the blonde who smiled up at him, almost the way she used to smile at him when she saw him. Before everything went bad. Her doctors had forbid her from having a coffee from the canteen, and so she had begged him to go and bring her one. After she had died to save their daughter, he figured the least she deserved was a coffee. So he smuggled one in with her flowers, smirking as he pressed the Starbucks cup into her hand.

"They're beautiful. And coffee. Thank you," Quinn breathed, taking the flowers in her arms and holding them close to her, glad that Puck had cared enough to bring her flowers and a coffee after the way she left things with him. He deserved an explanation, for a lot of things. "I want us to talk, about the way things have been for us these past few years, about the way I treated you. I want to apologize, and to explain. Please just let me explain," she whispered, reaching out for his hand and squeezing, pausing for a moment and glancing around. "Where is Beth?" She asked, slightly panicky. It was an unspoken agreement to never let Beth out of their sight again. Ever.

"She was hungry, so I gave her some money to go to the canteen down the hall," he shrugged, squeezing her hand and sitting down beside her bed. "If you want to talk, then let's talk," he nodded, offering her a small smile, slightly nervous for what she was going to say to him.

"Before we were told that Beth had 'died', we were so happy. Do you remember how happy we were? We were going to get married in the spring, and have another baby by the end of the year. We had a whole future planned together, a life, family. But when we were told about Beth, it all came crashing down. I couldn't accept the fact that she was gone, and I felt so guilty, I still feel guilty, for not protecting her, for not keeping her. Beth was our little girl, and I loved her so much. I didn't know how to handle it, and so I just started to shut down, to push people away so that I wouldn't have to feel anymore loss. I loved you, more than I'd ever loved another person and I couldn't risk losing you too. You and Beth were the only people I've ever truly loved, and let in, and Beth had been taken from us. I couldn't handle it if you were taken from me too, so I broke up with you and I shut you out, so that you would leave me. Everything I touch, I break, I ruin, and I knew if you stayed with me, I would lose you, too. You were supposed to hate me, supposed to leave me and start your life somewhere else, but you stayed and I was selfish. I still loved you and still wanted you, and I thought if we were just sleeping together, I could still have you without really having you enough to let you in and lose you. I was selfish, and greedy, and I know I've hurt you a million different ways, and I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I pushed you away and ruined what we had. The other night, when you told me that you still love me, I was so happy, so happy that you could still love the shell of me that had hurt you so much. I didn't mean the things I said to you. I do love you, Puck. I've never stopped loving you. I love you, and I am so sorry that it took me almost dying to admit that to you," she sniffed, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek, offering him a small smile. "You know how they say when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes? That didn't happen for me. All I saw was you, and Beth, because the two of you are my life. I know its a lot to ask after the things I've done to you, but I'm asking anyway. Please, please forgive me," she breathed, tears in her eyes, leaning in to rest their foreheads together, sniffling quietly. "Please."

"For a long time I mourned you, grieved for you and for Beth. It was like I'd lost you both that day, and I dont know if I can forget that. I want to, I want to forgive you and love you, and be a family with you again but I don't know how anymore," he admitted, sighing a little, her breath warming his lips. He loved her, but the things she had said and done had hurt a lot, and he needed time to get over that, no matter how badly he wanted her.

"Let me show you. Let me show you how," she pleaded softly, her voice barely above a whisper as she held his face in her good hand, not ready to let go. Not now, not ever. She felt him nod a little before he sighed, Quinn leaning in a little more, nudging his nose with hers and letting out a little mew, pushing forward and brushing her lips against his, kissing him lightly, giving him chance to push her away.

He didn't, so she took the plunge and kissed him hard, trying to make him feel what she was feeling inside, wanting him to feel how badly she still wanted him. Beneath her walls, she had never once stopped loving him. He was her soul mate.

Puck couldn't help but kiss her back, stroking his tongue along her lower lip before slipping it into her mouth, leaning her back on the bed as she moaned and tried to pull him closer to her, kissing him with everything she had. There were fireworks beneath his skin, he was sure, bursting with every touch of her fingers on his body, pressing her into the bed as they made out, Quinn whimpering and sighing as his lips left hers and found her neck, kissing the sweet skin before sucking lightly, Quinn sighing his name as her head fell back, giving him better access.

"I never stopped loving you," she breathed, nudging his nose with hers, looking deep into his eyes as she stroked his cheek. "One day I'm going to make you see that, I'm going to make you see that I can fix us, I can fix both of us. I know how to love you now. Just give me a chance to show you, to love you the way you deserve to be loved," she whispered, not breaking eye contact with him for even a second. "I know that what I did hurt you, and I know its going to take you some time to forgive me for it, but I want you to know I'll be waiting for you. Its only ever been you, you know that. Its you, and me, and Beth," she murmured, nodding her head and kissing the corner of his mouth gently.

Puck nodded a little, offering her a small smile and sighing, resting his head in the crook of her neck for a long moment. He knew she had been hit hard by Beth's 'death' and that she had felt the need to shut herself down, but it still hurt. "I know you're sorry, Q, and I know you needed to protect yourself. I know you're sorry, and I'm not angry with you. One day we'll move past this," he sighed, stroking along her cheekbone gently.

"But not now?" Quinn asked, her voice breaking a little, trying her best to keep in the tears.

"Not now," Puck agreed sadly, pressing a long kiss to her forehead before leaving the room, Quinn keeping her eyes closed until the door had closed before she slumped back down against the pillows and let the tears fall, curling her body up as she cried.

She'd gotten her baby back, and lost her soul mate.

The worst part was that it was her fault.

* * *

Quinn was kept in the hospital for another two days before she was discharged, with instructions to take it easy and to come back for her check ups. She had a therapist too, to talk to about the adoption and the lies she had been told, and it was helping her a lot.

Beth and Puck were there with her every step of the way to help her get dressed and ready to leave. Quinn and Beth were inseperable, and Puck knew without asking that Quinn would have Beth in her bed with her tonight.

As for Puck and Quinn, things were a little awkward after their talk, Puck wanting to be there for her without actually being with her, and Quinn struggling to come to terms with the fact that he needed time before they could give it another go. So that meant that there were a lot of awkward silences when Beth wasn't around, which was wasn't very often, but enough for the young Puckerman to realize something had happened between her parents.

"Easy, Mom. We have plenty of time," Beth reminded Quinn, carrying her bag for her as they made their way to the parking lot, where Puck was waiting with the car ready for them to get right in. Quinn wasn't happy at all about being kept from going back to work, telling people several times that she wasn't an invalid. She could still do things.

"I just want to get out of here," Quinn sighed, slowing her pace a little and scowling down at her cast. Hospitals were the worst place for her, as they held the worst memories. Memories of the day she was forced to give her daughter up for adoption, or so face Puck being arrested for sleeping with her and her parents suing her for custody. Memories of her car accident and the months that followed of not being able to feel or move her legs at all.

Puck was waiting right outside the exit with the car, and she couldn't help but sigh in relief, heading straight to it and getting in, slamming the door shut against the hospital as Beth got into the backseat. That hospital had no power over her now; she had her baby and she could walk again. The doctors had all been wrong about her. She was a fighter. She could feel Puck's eyes on her, but chose to ignore him, keeping her eyes focussed out of the window as Beth rambled on about the pizza Puck had promised she could have. Being rejected by Puck had hurt her, and so she had decided to keep to herself. If he didn't want her, fine.

"I called a few of our friends. Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Artie. They're all driving over to come visit you. I didn't tell them about Beth yet, I figured you would want to do that. It'll be good for us to see them again, won't it?" Puck asked Quinn with a smile, turning on the radio to try to kill the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

"Yes. Fun," she muttered, sounding as if she thought it would be the exact opposite, Beth biting her lip a little at the mention of Rachel. She hadn't told her parents that she had been staying with her, or that she had left to come find them. Her Mom would be pissed, and she didn't want that.

And silence fell over them again.

* * *

"Mom, I need to tell you something," Beth muttered anxiously from behind her mother, glancing over at the door where she could hear Rachel's voice already. Was it really necessary to talk that loud at all times of the day? She really needed to tell her Mom that she had snuck out of Rachel's house to come and find her, before Rachel did.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Quinn asked, pursing her lips a little as she struggled to butter her toast, sighing in frustration and deciding to just eat it as it was. She didn't want anyone to help her out, so she would make do with the little she could do herself.

"For God's sake, hobbit, stuff a sock in your mouth of something. You're giving me a migraine," Santana grumbled, pushing past the brunette and heading into the house, glancing around a little. She had never been to Quinn's house, as the blonde had cut off contact from them all a few years ago, Puck doing the same. The glee club had thought the two had eloped and ran off to Europe somewhere with another lizard baby. Or at least she had, anyway. "Where's Q?" she huffed, taking Brittany's bag from her and setting it down.

Before Beth had a chance to tell her Mom, Quinn had headed out into the living room, the blonde sighing and deciding to just face it, heading out after her Mom and hugging her good arm, hiding behind her a little. There was a Latina, a pregnant blonde, a man in a wheelchair and then of course there was Rachel. She would rather see anyone but Rachel.

"Its good to see you, San. And Brittany, you're pregnant? Congratulations," Quinn smiled, turning her head a little as she felt Beth's body pressing into hers, kissing her forehead lightly before turning her attention back to her friends who were staring at her in shock, their eyes clearly darting between her and Beth, as if trying to understand what was currently happening.

"Q, do you have something you want to tell your best friend, maybe?" Santana demanded, her hands planted firmly on her hips as Puck and Rachel joined them in the living room, narrowing her eyes at the blonde who licked her lips nervously, blushing a little. They hadn't seen each other in years, and suddenly Quinn had a teenager who looked exactly like her? The teenage daughter that had supposedly died ten years ago? She was about to go all Lima heights if she didn't get answers soon.

Quinn was about to answer her when Rachel interrupted them, her eyes wide and angry, her arms crossed tight across her chest. "I should've known! You pulled all that crazy shit trying to get Beth back in senior year, so I should have known you would have taken her right out from under my nose! What did you do, huh? Just show up in the middle of the night and kidnap her, then tell her you were her mother? Didn't you ever think to call and say you had her here with you? You're still that crazy, selfish girl you were in senior year. All that matters is you," she spat at Quinn, glaring at her. How dare she swoop in and take Beth from her.

"You knew. You knew my daughter was perfectly fine all this time," Quinn accused, her voice eerily calm and controlled, clenching her jaw and stepping towards the shorter girl. "You had my daughter all this time and you never thought to tell us?! How dare you! You are not her Mom, I am, me! You don't get to claim control over my child because your mother adopted her! You have no idea what its like to lose a child, how dare you keep her from me! I'm her mother!" she screamed, Santana grabbing her around the waist as she launched herself at Rachel, Beth's eyes wide in horror as Brittany gently tugged her out of the way, staring at her Mom who was screaming and lashing out, Santana struggling to keep hold of her without hurting her.

"You stopped being her mother when you gave her away," Rachel snapped in response, Santana's eyes growing wide before she let go of Quinn. She had no idea how much of a nerve she had hit with that one.

"Quinn, stop, listen. Its ok, we have Beth back now, its ok. Just breathe," Puck murmured, catching Quinn and cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him, trying to calm her down. He was angry with Rachel too, angry that the brunette had kept their daughter from them all this time, but violence wasn't going to help, especially not with Quinn's injuries. He would work his own anger off later- right now he wanted to make sure his girls were ok.

"Get her out of my house. Now," Quinn told him, tossing a glare at Rachel before taking Beth's hand in hers and leading her into the den, Santana and Brittany following behind happily, Artie rolling after them, yelling something about no romantic comedies allowed, leaving Puck alone with Rachel in the living room.

"How could you do this to her? To us?" Puck asked quietly, turning his eyes to Rachel, shaking his head a little. He had no idea how to feel that she had been keeping his daughter from him, especially after the drunken night they had a few months ago. A night he was yet to confess to Quinn about. Rachel had listened to him pour his heart out about Quinn and their baby, knowing the whole time that Beth was fine. He didn't understand it. Had Beth been there that night?

"I didn't want Quinn to hurt her the way she had hurt you. I was looking out for her," Rachel muttered, licking her lips nervously.

"Quinn is her mother, and a great mother at that. You had no right to do that to her. To do that to us. Quinn and I could have fixed things between us, we could've been together, could have been happy together, as a family," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as realisation hit him, groaning a little at the clench of her jaw. "That's why you did it, isn't it. You didn't want Quinn and I to be together," he groaned, shaking his head a little. Good lord. This was crazy.

"The night we spent together was perfect, Noah. You felt it, I know you did. We've always been good together. You don't need Quinn- I could make you happy," Rachel breathed, smiling a little. She and Puck had been great together in high school, and she was lonely now, so Puck would make her feel good again. Alive again.

"Rachel, you're hot and all, but there will never be anything between us. Ever. You should go, I don't want you upsetting Quinn or Beth anymore than you have. They've been through enough this week as it is," he told her, nodding his head towards the door. He couldn't handle her right now.

"Quinn doesn't know, does she? About the night we spent together. Maybe I should tell her," she suggested, hands on her hips.

"No, she doesn't know, and no, you won't tell her. Goodbye, Rachel," he sighed, holding the door open for her.

Neither of them saw Quinn lingering in the shadows, pursing her lips as she watched them, hearing every word before disappearing back into the den, her jaw clenched as she sat down beside Beth, letting out a quivering breath.

No wonder Puck no longer wanted her.

He had someone else.

* * *

Quinn clutched her stomach as she threw her head back laughing, tears leaking from her eyes as Santana recounted stories from their past, Beth giggling as she listened eagerly, learning quite a few things about her parents from the Aunt Santana. She was hilarious, and she was pretty sure she would spill pretty much every secret her parents had ever kept.

"Oh God, I'd almost forgotten about that," Quinn grinned, blowing out a breath and wiping away her tears, smiling a little as Beth rested her head in her lap, stroking her hair absently. "Remember Lauren Zizes? I was pretty sure she was actually going to remove your head at one point," she teased, winking at the Latina who snorted in response, stroking the tight mound of Brittany's belly.

"Please. If anyone had anything to fear from her, it was you. If she'd have found what you and Puckerman were really up to at Berry's party, you would probably still be trying to get out of the grave she would've dug for you," Santana muttered, smirking a little at Beth's amused smile. "Your parents were always together, no matter how much they lie and say they weren't. They just never thought we knew. We always knew," she whispered loudly, winking at her.

"They're not together now, though. Quinn's eyes are sad and Puck has that constipated look he's always had when he and Quinn haven't touched in over ten minutes," Brittany giggled, drumming her fingers on her belly. "Puck is scared, and Quinn is jealous of him and Rachel," she added, her eyes flicking between the pair, noting the blush that coloured Quinn's cheeks. "She's thinking about kissing you right now in front of us all," she grinned to Puck, dodging the cushion Quinn threw her way.

"So are you guys staying here or?" Quinn asked quickly, changing the subject and narrowing her eyes at her blonde friend, curling Beth's hair around her fingers and smiling at her when she looked up at her with sleepy eyes. There was just something so special about sitting on a sofa with her little girl.

"No, we booked into a hotel across town. We're going to visit Britt's grandpa tomorrow," Santana smiled, kissing Brittany's hair. She missed her abuela, but she was glad Brittany's family liked and accepted her.

"That's great. Beth, baby, I think we should get you to bed," Puck teased, seeing his daughter was almost asleep in Quinn's arms, her hazel eyes blinking open and looking over at him. He found it amazing how almost every part of Quinn was copied into their daughter.

"I'll come up with you," Quinn smiled, stretching a little and getting up, Beth yawning sleepily and following her up the stairs, holding onto her hand. Beth had already told her that she wanted to sleep in with her tonight, and she certainly had no objections, leading her baby down the hall to her bedroom and turning on the lamp as Beth crawled into the bed and dropped down against the pillows with a heavy sigh, keeping her eyes on her Mom.

"Can you sing to me?" Beth mumbled sleepily, sighing and stretching out in the huge bed, Quinn laughing a little and tucking her in, kissing her forehead lightly. "Please," she pouted, batting her eyelashes at her Mommy who sighed and sat down on the bed. Bingo. Puppy eyes worked on her Mom for sure.

"I don't have a voice like Shelby's, or Rachel's," Quinn warned, stroking her fingers down her cheek before giving in to what her baby wanted.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

Quinn smiled a little as she finished, looking down to see Beth had fallen fast asleep, clutching her pillow to her chest, a smile on her face. Her daughter was so perfectly beautiful in every way, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was that she got to have her back, and spend her life with her. It was everything she had ever dreamed of, and she vowed on every star in the sky, on every grain of sand in the world, that she would never let Beth be taken from her again. They would be happy. "I love you so much, Beth. You're my perfect thing, and I'm so glad to have you back. Sweet dreams, baby," she whispered, leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead before turning off the lamp and quietly heading back down the stairs, frowning a little to see Santana, Brittany and Artie were getting ready to go. "You're leaving?" she asked, leaning against the banister, a small smile on her face. She hadn't felt this alive in, well, ever.

"Yeah, Britt's getting tired and Artie is meeting Kitty and the boys in New York. It was good to see you again, Q, and I'm glad you have Beth back. She really is an amazing kid," Santana smiled, pulling the blonde into a hug. "Don't be a stranger again, ok? And don't give up on Puck. He still loves you, you just have to show him that its ok for him to express it again. Stay safe, Lucy Q," she murmured into her ear, squeezing her a little before heading out, the door closing quietly behind them.

"Wine?" Puck asked, coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses, setting them down on the coffee table. In his mind, they had a lot to celebrate about today and the next few years to come. They had their daughter back, after all. "Did Beth go to sleep ok?" he smiled as she joined him on the couch, curling her feet beneath her body and watching him pour the wine.

"She's fast asleep. She wanted me to sing for her, and the way she looked at me was everything I've ever dreamed of. Tonight was so simple, just holding her and singing her to sleep, but it feels like the best night of my life. There is nothing in the world that can beat knowing our baby is upstairs," Quinn sighed happily, taking a glass from him and bringing it to her lips, humming a little as she took a sip of the dark liquid.

"I know what you mean. I'm looking forward to more nights like tonight, minus the drama," he teased, taking a gulp of the rich liquid before turning the TV on quietly, not surprised at all to see the last thing she had watched was The Vampire Diaries. Some things never changed.

"There's only one thing that could make tonight perfect," she mused, licking the alcohol from her lips before taking another sip, leaning against the cushions. Her arm was starting to ache a little, and the burning was starting up in her ribs, so she would have to go find her medication soon if she wanted to sleep at all.

"What's that?" he asked, watching the way her tongue swiped over her lower lip, wondering if she would taste of the wine.

Quinn paused for a moment before setting her glass down on the table and leaning in to him, cupping his cheek in her hand and nudging her nose with his, feeling his breath pass over her lips. "This," she whispered, before pressing forwards and kissing him, moaning as his fingers tangled in her hair to pull her closer, licking over his lip until he parted them, her tongue slipping into his mouth to find his as she took his glass and set it down, straddling him as he pulled her in closer, their chests together. Quinn moaned as he brushed his hand down her back to her ass, gasping a little as he suddenly flipped them and kissed her breathless, teasing her by ghosting his fingers up her side and over her breast before cupping her cheek. Puck groaned into her mouth at the heavy feeling of their passion rushing through him, his tongue exploring her mouth, tasting the sweetness of the wine and the huskiness of Quinn. She was addictive.

It was when she slipped her hand down to the button of his jeans that he suddenly pulled away, leaving Quinn breathless on the sofa and staring up at him with wide, lust darkened eyes, her lips swollen from their kisses. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done that," he muttered, sitting at the other end of the couch, Quinn struggling to push herself back up.

"Why not? We both wanted it, I want you," she breathed, leaning in to kiss him again, hurt stabbing at her heart as he turned his head away from her.

"Quinn, stop," he told her, getting up and pacing back and forth a little, rubbing his face for a long moment. "We shouldn't be doing this, making out like everything is ok. Its not ok, Quinn. _We're _not ok," he sighed, shaking his head a little. He felt guilty for kissing her, for leading her on if that's what she thought he had done.

"Its because of _her _isn't it? Rachel? You won't kiss me because of her, you won't be with me because you want her. You don't love me because you love her," she scowled, her eyes burning with tears that she tried her best to hold back. She would not let him see her cry over him, shaking her head as he opened his mouth to answer. "Don't even bother lying to me and saying that's not it because I heard you. I know that you slept with her when you were with me, and yes, I know we weren't technically together but you went to her when you could've come to me. You chose her over me, just like you always have," she sniffed, getting up and taking the glasses into the kitchen, tossing them carelessly into the washing up water.

"You have it all wrong, Quinn. She isn't the reason we're not together ok? You are. You hurt me, you broke me a million different ways, and you can't seriously expect an apology to fix all that, can you?" he demanded, following her into the kitchen. "I didn't choose her over you, because since we broke up, you've never been there for me to come to!" he argued, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I lost my daughter!" Quinn screamed, whirling around with tears in her eyes. "I lost her, and you thought we could carry on like everything was normal?!"

"I lost her, too! We both lost her, but I didn't cut you off. I didn't shut you out and make you feel like you were nothing to me!" he shouted back at her, not ready to let her play the martyr here.

"No, but you're doing that now! You're leading me on and making me feel like I have a chance with you and then shutting me out! You want me to chase after you and think maybe you didn't love me today, but you might love me tomorrow. How am I supposed to move on from you, huh? How am I supposed to let go when you're here trying to be friends?! Don't you get it?! We can't be _friends_!" she yelled, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Puck was silent for a long moment, simply staring at her. "I guess we can't," he agreed, sighing a little and turning on his heel, heading for the door, Quinn closing her eyes and letting out a sob as the front door closed behind him. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, but she was sick of crying. All she ever did was cry. So instead she swallowed two pain pills and headed upstairs, climbing into bed with Beth, the little blonde instantly cuddling into her.

"Love you, Mommy," Beth sighed in her sleep, nuzzling into her breasts with a smile.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

Over the next week, Quinn decided that Connecticut was no longer any good for her and for Beth. They needed a clean slate, a fresh start, somewhere where people didn't know their story and she didn't get odd looks for suddenly having her daughter with her like she did whenever they went to the grocery store. It was the same at work- she had spent over an hour explaining to her staff that Beth was her daughter and she could see that several of them judged her for being a teen mother. She wanted somewhere where she and Beth could just start over.

She and Puck hadn't spoken since their fight, and when Puck wanted to spend time with Beth- which was almost all of the time- she would make herself busy so as not to be left alone with him. Beth had picked up on this, and had asked the both of them what had happened, her mother simply telling her that sometimes people grew apart. She hadn't bought it, but Quinn hadn't wanted to elaborate further.

Puck was downstairs in the living room with Beth, who was going to spend the night at his apartment across town. Quinn had decided that tonight would be a good time to start looking for houses in other parts of the country, Nashville sitting proudly at the top of the list in her mind. It was perfect, and she just needed to find a way to tell Puck that she was leaving town with their daughter.

"Mom! We're going now!" Beth called up the stairs, pulling on her jacket with a sigh. "Can't you two just get over whatever happened and be friends again? Its exhausting watching you both try to outrun each other," she grumbled, glancing up as her Mom came down the stairs, arching her brow at her Dad, rolling her eyes as he headed out to "warm up the car."

"You have my number, and the house number, and the number for my office. If you need anything, call me right away, ok? God, I don't want to let you go," Quinn pouted, hugging her little girl and kissing her hair. "What do you think about Nashville?" she asked, pulling away and getting Beth's bag for her.

"I think its great. Taylor Swift lives there again now, so it would be cool to see. Why?" Beth frowned, kissing her Mom's cheek and taking her bag.

"I was thinking of us moving there, for a fresh start together," Quinn admitted, biting her lip a little. "We could have a big house, with a garden and a pool if you wanted that. You could go and find Taylor Swift if you wanted to," she laughed, licking her lips nervously.

"Daddy wouldn't come with us, would he?" Beth asked, studying her mother's eyes. She saw the little flicker there, and that's when she knew her Mom hadn't even told Puck she wanted to move across the country, yet.

"No. It would be me and you," Quinn sighed, adjusting the strap of her dress for a distraction. She didn't want to tell Puck, as he knew she would stop them from going, would use her feelings for him to convince her to stay, and she really, really didn't want to.

"Oh. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you, Mommy," Beth whispered, hugging her Mom tight and kissing her cheek. She didn't want to leave her Mom here alone, didn't want to leave her at all, but she didn't want to be without her Daddy either. Oh, how she wished they would both get back together already and stop pretending they didn't love each other. She reluctantly let go of her Mom and kissed her again before heading out to the car, sniffing a little as she fastened her seat belt.

"How's your Mom?" Puck asked, starting the engine with a sigh. He knew it was hard for Beth to leave Quinn even for the night, as it was painfully hard for him to leave every night without Beth. It was difficult this way, but it was the way it had to be, at least for now.

"Mom's wants to leave, Daddy. She wants to go to Nashville, for good. I don't think she's happy here anymore," Beth admitted, hugging herself tight. "I hear her crying sometimes when she's in the bathroom, like she thinks turning the tap on will cover it up. Do you think I make her sad?" she asked quietly, glancing over at her Dad and sniffing a little.

"No, baby, you make your Mommy very happy, monkey face," Puck assured her, squeezing her hand whilst his heart split in two. He had been coping with the loss of Quinn through working out more, and there were plenty of times he wanted to break down and cry over missing her and not having her anymore. It broke his heart to know she was feeling the same way.

* * *

_Puck groaned a little and stretched as his dream slipped away, feeling a weight on top of him and knowing without even opening his eyes that his fiancé was sat on his stomach again. It was a habit she had picked up lately, sitting on him until he woke up so that her face would be the first thing he saw. It was sweet, and he couldn't think of a better way to wake up than to see her beautiful face, or the loving smile that tugged at her lips when she realised he was awake._

_"Mmm, morning princess," Puck yawned, stretching again and running his hands up her bare thighs to her hips, the blonde smiling happily at him and leaning forwards to drop a kiss on his lips._

_"Tell me you love me and I'll let you go," Quinn growled and she pressed her hands either side of his head, effectively trapping him to the bed with a giggle, leaning over him. Puck simply smiled up at her, admiring the way she looked like a lion with her hair all tangled and fluffed up like that. She was so beautiful._

_"And if I don't?" He challenged knowing full well what her punishment would be. The last time he had refused, she had made them go at it none stop for almost three hours, only stopping once they had broken the headboard. If she wanted to punish him again, he was all for it._

_"If you don't, I'll have to punish you again," she purred, growling and attacking his neck with kisses, nipping and licking at his skin, mewing in delight as she left little love bites here and there. "Tell me you love me," she ordered, sticking out her bottom lip at him, Puck laughing and stretching up to kiss her, throwing her off balance and rolling onto her, pinning her down this time._

_"Lucy Quinn Fabray?" he asked, Quinn making a little humming sound as she craned her neck to kiss his jaw. "I love you, especially now," he murmured, leaning in to taste her lips in the first kiss of the day, leaving her breathless._

_"I love you, too, Noah Elijah Puckerman," Quinn smiled, pulling him down for another kiss and pushing her body against his, cuddling into him with a happy little sigh._

_He promised he would never let her go._

* * *

Puck burst into her house and yelled out her name, his heart beating fast at the pile of cardboard boxes in the corner of the hallway. Oh God, she really did want to move away from here, away from him.

"Where's the fire?" Quinn frowned coming downstairs, her arms full of folders which she carefully stacked into a cardboard box, taping it shut and grabbing a marker, labelling it with the word 'documents'.

"If you're leaving, I'm going to need to know where you're going," Puck told her, watching with his lip between his teeth as Quinn folded and packed some of her spring clothes into a box. It had been twenty four hours since Beth told him in the car that Quinn wanted to leave, and one hour since he had gotten the phone call fro, Quinn's lawyers asking for a meeting to discuss Quinn and Beth leaving town.

"Why? You couldn't care less about me. You don't love me, not anymore, remember? Why do you care where I go?" she sighed, straightening up and crossing her arms across her chest, looking over at him. She didn't understand any of this. One minute he was telling her he didn't love her, didn't want her, and the next he's wanting to know where she's leaving to?

"I've spent every day of the past sixteen years loving you, and trying to forget you. The last ten years I have spent thinking that we're rotten, that we shouldn't be together. That we're no good, but we are, Quinn. We lost our little girl, and it broke us, but it doesn't have to be the end," he told her, studying her eyes, watching the changing of emotions within the beautiful hazel orbs.

"Yes it does. I can't stay here, Puck. I can't be here with you and not have you. I love you too much to just be friends with you, to stand by and watch you fall in love with someone else whilst you let me fade away into the background, into the past. This place is no good, for me or for Beth. You don't see the looks, you don't hear the whispers. They call me a slut, a whore, a tramp for having a teenage daughter and no husband. They call her a mistake, and accident. They don't know about us, yet they still stand there judging us for the way we are. I can't let her be put through that, through starting school here next month and having all of the kids there call her names because of me. Puck, I can't stay here anymore. There are too many bad memories here," she whispered tearfully, lifting her hand to wipe away the few tears that slid down her cheeks, shaking her head at him. They couldn't live like that.

"Quinn, we're better than that. If you want to leave here, if you want to move away, fine. But I'm coming with you. I won't let you push me away this time, baby. I forgive you, Q. What happened between us happened, its done now, and its time for us both to move on from it, together. I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray, and I don't ever want to let you go again," he told her before walking right up to her and cupping her face, kissing her with all he had as he backed her up against the wall, keeping her their as she kissed him back, her good hand clutching at his hair as they made out heavily, Quinn moaning into his mouth as he dragged his tongue over her lower lip teasingly.

"I love you, too," she gasped before claiming his lips again, her hand tugging at his shirt, ripping it apart one handed as he gripped and squeezed a handful of her ass, throwing her head back with a loud moan. Puck took that chance to kiss her neck, tasting the sweetness of his skin as he sucked at her pulse hard enough to know he had left a mar, Quinn whimpering in pleasure as she pushed his ripped shirt off his shoulders, the blue fabric falling to the floor. It wasn't long before his hand found the buttons of the bodice of her dress, growling against her throat and ripping it open, her breasts spilling into his hands, filling them up.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," he mumbled, leaving a hot trail of kisses down her collarbone, moving down her chest to her breasts, Quinn gasping and clutching at his hair as he flicked his tongue over her nipple, sucking the pouting bud into his mouth greedily, squeezing and teasing her other breast as she moaned his name loudly, so loud that he was actually a little worried they would wake Beth.

Thank God she was a heavy sleeper.

Quinn's fingers grabbed at his jeans, tugging them open and shoving them down, licking her lips to find he hadn't worn any underwear, taking hold of his hardness and pumping it as she kissed him hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth greedily. Puck grabbed her ass and hoisted her up against the wall, yanking her dress up around her waist and ripping her panties from her body, Quinn squealing in delight and crying out as his fingers stroked through her wetness, two plunging deep inside her.

"Oh God, you're so good, baby. I love you, I love you, oh yes, like that. I love you," she moaned out, her head thudding back against the wall as he curled his fingers as they plunged deeper and deeper into her, her moans getting louder and louder, Puck hoping her neighbours could hear them, could hear how good he made Quinn feel by touching her like this. Loving her, like this. "I need you, baby, please," she begged, forcing her eyes open to look down into his, wishing her arm wasn't broken so she could take control and explore his body better.

"I love you, Quinn," he told her before guiding his rock hard cock inside her, thrusting deep, deep into her, so she was taking every single inch of him inside her, her face the absolute picture of pure ecstasy as she cried out, Puck beginning to move inside her, grunting at how tight and wet she was for him, staring into her as she rocked her hips, slamming down as he thrust up, riding him as he made love to her against the wall.

"I love you too, Noah, oh god, yes," she panted, kissing him hard as he pounded into her, the picture frames rattling on the wall as they expressed their love for each other noisily and with reckless abandon. "I'm gonna- oh baby, don't stop," she whimpered, clutching him to her, panting into her mouth, unable to stop herself falling apart as his finger found her clit, rubbing the bud as quickly as he could. Quinn screamed out his name as she came hard, her walls clenching tight around him, her vision blurring a little as the pleasure washed over her body, Puck grunting as he felt her juices leaking out of her, kissing her hard and slamming their hips tight together, shooting his load so deep inside her that she could feel every single jet of his come, moaning out at the feeling of him pulsing inside of her.

"I won't ever let you go again," Puck vowed, taking her face in his hands.

And she never let him.

* * *

_**One year later...**_

Beth smiled as she walked out on stage, her guitar held tight in her hands, looking out into the crowd for her family and smiling happily at them. The day after her parents had got back together, they packed up and moved to Nashville, just like her Mom had wanted. They had a big house, with a huge garden and a pool. Puck was able to continue his work as a music producer in Nashville, working with the likes of legends like Taylor Swift. Her Dad was an amazing person, and he had taught her what it meant to love someone so fiercely that you would walk away from them to make them happy. Her Mom was brave, and she had taught her to go after the person that walked away, because the only thing that would make you happy would be to walk away with them, forever.

Quinn had found out she was pregnant only a month after they had moved to Nashville, something which had made them all so happy. She had thought she would be jealous of her parents having and keeping a baby when they didn't keep her, but that wasn't the case at all. Her little brother, Noah, was an absolute sweetheart and she loved him with all her heart. Her parents were married not long after they moved here, finally, and she was the maid of honour. Santana had been named godmother of Noah, and she and Brittany lived just down the road from them with their twin daughters Carrie and Danielle.

Everything had fallen into place perfectly for them all, and right now, she could see her Mommy cuddled into her Daddy's side, Noah sat in her lap and clapping his little hands at the sight of his sister, shouting out "Beh! Beh!" at her. Her Mom had sat her down and explained everything to her last night, from start to finish, everything that had happened between her parents, with Shelby, with Russell who was now in the ground. For real.

Puck had checked several times to be sure.

It was her Mom's birthday today, and so she had planned her talent show performance in honour of the woman that had fought so hard for her and loved her more than she had ever thought possible. "This is for you, Mommy," Beth smiled, Quinn's tears already flowing down her cheeks. Her Mom was pregnant again, but she knew her hormones were not the reason for her tears.

She's the sky that holds the clouds  
She's the lady of the house  
A blind believer in all I dare to be  
There's no safer place I've found  
Than the shoulder of her white night gown  
Oh I've got the best and the worst of her in me  
I'd share her if I could

Oh the wars would all be over  
'Cause she'd raise us all as friends  
And no one would ever wonder if somebody wanted them  
We'd walk on grass that's greener  
And our cares would all be freer  
If the world had a mother like mine

She's our father's one great love  
She's the one he wanted most  
She's the light in the window of the house I grew up in  
She takes the midnight call  
She's the bravest of us all  
And she sings in the garden that she let's her hair down in

Oh the wars would all be over  
'Cause she'd raise us all as friends  
And no one would ever wonder if somebody wanted them  
Tonight would be easier  
And our dreams would all be deeper  
If the world had a mother like mine

Don't go away  
Don't go away from me  
Oh I understand  
She is a helping hand  
But I have to say

She's the sky that holds the clouds  
She's the lady of our house  
We all need her  
But no one more than me

Oh the wars would all be over  
'Cause she'd raise us all as friends  
And no one would ever wonder just how much she wanted them  
We'd walk on grass that's greener  
And the dishes would all be cleaner  
If the world had a mother like mine

Oh like mine

Quinn was sobbing by the time Beth had finished, Puck wiping away his tears and kissing his wife, stroking away her tears. Their lives were full and happy, and nothing would ever ruin them again.

"Did you love me?" Quinn asked shakily, staring into his eyes as he wiped away her tears.

"Yes, especially now."

They got their happy ending, after all.

* * *

**The end. **

**Thank you for reading, and reviews are almost as good as Quick scenes ;)**


End file.
